


Of Quaffles and Crushes

by AceBlueCookie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor Alya Césaire, Hufflepuff Adrien Agreste, Multi, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious dork, Pre-Relationship, Ravenclaw Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrien and kagami brotp, but absolutely does not realise why kagami's smile makes her forget where she is, it's a hogwarts AU y'all, it's not mentioned in fic but nino and kim are also gryffindors, marinette is typically swoon-y over adrien, pre-polyamory, quidditch commentator nino, slytherin kagami tsurugi, the adrienette and kagaminette are still in the 'pining + oblivious' stages, this one is just to let the ao3 tag wranglers know that i appreciate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBlueCookie/pseuds/AceBlueCookie
Summary: Alternate Title: He's a Keeper (She's a Chaser)It's the first quidditch match of the year, Hufflepuff vs Slytherin, and Marinette has front-row seats.ORThe one where Adrien and Kagami both play quidditch and Marinette is both besotted and oblivious.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, a little alya & marinette i guess?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Of Quaffles and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creamikimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamikimi/gifts).



There was a loud cheer as the Hufflepuff quidditch team walked into the great hall for breakfast.

From her vantage point at the Ravenclaw table, Marinette watched with a dreamy sigh as Adrien made his way in with his team. As he passed, he caught her eye and waved cheerfully, shooting her a thumbs-up when he noticed her yellow supporter’s robes.

Marinette almost knocked over her hot chocolate in her eagerness to wave back, much to the amusement of Alya. “Girl, settle down. If you spill anything on me, I’m going back to the Gryffindor table.”

Marinette laughed sheepishly. “Sorry Alya.”

“Save that energy for the game,” Alya grinned. “Gotta cheer extra loud if you want Adrien to hear you.”

“Maybe he’ll wave at me then too,” she sighed. “Except- Wait! No! That would be bad! I can’t distract him from the game! What if I cheer too loud and he lets a goal in because he’s distracted? What if…”

Alya snorted. “Calm down, Mari! I don’t think your cheering is going to cost Adrien the match.”

“You say that now,” Marinette muttered, turning back to her croissant.

A voice from behind almost made her drop it. “Marinette.”

She turned to see Kagami standing there stiffly. “Oh hi, Kagami!”

“You will be supporting Hufflepuff in this match, I see.”

Marinette laughed nervously. “Yeah, we’re uh…big Hufflepuff fans. But I hope you do well too!” She added brightly. “Good luck!”

Kagami smiled slightly. “Thank you.” Then she turned and joined the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team as they left the hall.

“What was that about?” Alya asked, eyebrow raised.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. We got partnered up for Mendeleiev’s new potions project, and it turns out she’s not so bad. She just isn’t really good at interacting with people.”

“Huh. And you’re not concerned about whether or not she and Adrien are a Thing?”

“It’s not like that, she told me herself. She just likes him as a friend. Besides, even if she did like him like that, I think I’d still try to be her friend. I don’t think she has many.”

“Whatever you say,” Alya shrugged. “Now come on, lets go, before the good seats by the Hufflepuff goalposts are taken.”

“Hey, wait for me!”

****

After breakfast, the Hufflepuff team headed down to the changing rooms together. It was a beautiful, clear day outside, something Alise made a note of with a pleased expression.

“I’m so pumped,” Fabien grinned. “We’re gonna beat Slytherin this year, I know it.”

“Don’t get cocky,” Caliste grinned “That Laforet is easily as good a beater as you, despite being a third year.”

Grumbling, he shoved her into the changing room as she laughed.

“Well, we have the best finder on the field,” Luc grinned, jostling Michel with his shoulder.

Michel rolled his eyes with a smile. “Luc, Juneau Rois is literally their team captain.”

“That makes her a good team leader, not automatically the best seeker.”

“But she is very good,” Alise said, “So be careful, Michel.”

“You’re just saying that because you liiiiike herrrr,” Luc teased.

Blushing fiercely, she punched him in the shoulder. “Shut up.”

“Owww, my scoring arm!” He fell backwards dramatically, draping himself along the bench.

Beside Adrien, Delphine giggled. Luc narrowed his eyes playfully at her in a how-dare-you-laugh-at-my-pain kind of way before popping back to his feet. “Well, Rois’s skills aside,” here Caliste bit her lip like she was holding back a joke and Luc smirked at her before turning to Adrien and dropping an arm around his shoulders. “We have the best keeper Hogwarts has seen in years.”

“Hear, hear,” Delphine smiled, a sentiment that was quickly echoed by the rest of the team. Adrien blushed, a goofy grin breaking out across his face. He wasn’t sure that was strictly true, but his team was always very encouraging and he was grateful for it.

“Alright, guys,” Alise said, smoothing out her smile. “Finish getting changed and listen up. Slytherin is a tough team.”

“We know this,” Fabien called. “They handed us our asses last year.”

“Bauer, I _will_ make you fly laps in the next rainstorm.”

“Shutting up.”

“As I was saying, Slytherin is a tough team. They have a lot of good players. We’ll have to work as a team to beat them. Chasers, keep the quaffle moving. Martinez will steal it right out of your hands, so watch out for her. Fabien, you and I will be focused on messing with their chasers as much as possible. Michel, find the snitch quickly. We don’t want to give them any chance to rack up points. And Adrien, be smart. They’ll probably feed most of their shots to Tsurugi, so watch out for her especially.”

Adrien grinned. Kagami would definitely take as many shots as she could; they’d made an agreement to challenge each other every chance they got, and she never backed down from a challenge.

“Alright, if we’re all ready, let’s get going.”

As they walked out onto the pitch, Nino’s familiar voice rang through the stands. “Here’s the Hufflepuff team! Montbleu, Jung, Omar, Bauer, Lemaire, Fernandes and my boy Adrien Agreste!”

The yellow-clad section of the crowd (about half, Adrien was pleased to see) roared in glee, badger banners waving excitedly. Adrien grinned and finger-gunned at the commentator’s podium as they walked by. Nino grinned back and returned his finger guns before turning to the Slytherin end of the pitch.

“And here come the Slytherins! Roussel, Martinez, Tsurugi, Anand, Laforet, Rois and Charrier!”

At the opposite end of the pitch, a wave of green surged into the air as the Slytherin supporters raised their banners and cheered. The Slytherin team marched in, all neat lines in smooth emerald and silver. Adrien caught Kagami’s eye and waved slightly. She waved back with a small smile.

“This is gonna be a good one, guys! Last year’s champions vs last year’s runners-up! Let’s see if the new stars of these teams can put on an even better show this year, am I right?!”

He grinned at Kagami and she smirked back. She’d gotten more goals past him than not the last time they’d played each other, but he was determined to beat her this time.

At M. D’Argencourt’s whistle, both teams rose into the air. As Adrien took up his position by the goalposts, Nino’s entusiastic commentary echoed over the pitch.

“Here we go! Hufflepuff has the quaffle, Chaser Luc Jung in possession – Ooh, nice steal by Remi Martinez from Slytherin – Martinez passes to Kagami Tsurugi – Tsurugi going back down the pitch – Hufflepuff’s Caliste Montbleu tries to steal but Tsurugi keeps it away – Montbleu is sticking to her, they’re knee-to-knee – Montbleu tries to steal again but Tsurugi is really good at this, man, she’s not letting anything stop her.”

They were getting close now, heading straight for Adrien. He readied himself, watching as Delphine attempted to intercept. Kagami dodged her smoothly, forcing Caliste to separate from her side, and then she was there, smirking right at Adrien as she hurtled towards the centre goal.

She took her shot, twisting at the last second to send the quaffle to the side. Fortunately, Adrien was prepared. He shot towards his left, snatching the quaffle neatly out of the air a heartbeat before it passed through the hoop.

“PERFECT SAVE BY KEEPER ADRIEN AGRESTE! NICE JOB, MAN!”

Adrien grinned at Kagami, whose eyes had narrowed in challenge. He shot left and raised his arm to throw. She flew to intercept and Adrien chuckled. He ‘threw’, letting the ball slip out of his hand. It fell straight down, to where Delphine was waiting.

“And Hufflepuff’s Delphine Omar has the quaffle – Abelard Roussel tries to intercept but she dodges – Tsurugi’s on her tail but she’s still ahead so far – passes to Montbleu – she passes to Jung – back to Omar – Jung – Montbleu, Montbleu weaves around Remi Martinez – NICE DODGE! Slytherin’s Claire Laforet sends a bludger her way but she dodges just in time! Montbleu still has the quaffle – Tsurugi and Roussel try to intercept – she passes to Jung, Jung shoots! Saved by Keeper Fèvre Charrier!”

There was a loud cheer from the Slytherin supporters. From the other end of the pitch, Adrien could just make out Charrier doing a celebratory loop-de-loop before passing the quaffle.

“Slytherin have it, Abelard Roussel has the quaffle – Roussel dodges Montbleu and Omar – passes to Martinez.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien noticed someone begin to dive. Nino had apparently noticed it too. “THE HUFFLEPUFF SEEKER IS DIVING, MICHEL FERNANDES, HE’S SEEN THE SNITCH – SLYTHERIN’S JUNEAU ROIS IS ON HIS TAIL – OH! NICE BLUDGER FROM SLYTHERIN’S CHARLES ANAND!”

Adrien winced in sympathy as Michel clutched his stomach, rolling in mid-air from the force of the impact. Rois had to swerve to avoid him, and apparently the snitch had disappeared again because both seekers began to rise slowly, scanning the pitch once more.

Movement from the other side snagged Adrien’s attention back to the chasers, who were back down towards his end of the pitch. Martinez was in possession and closing quickly. Luc was close on her tail and, as he watched, Caliste dove to intercept. Martinez tossed the quaffle up and now it was Kagami, Kagami had the quaffle and she was going up, up, up.

And then she was diving straight at him. Adrien rose, hovering near the top of the goalposts, waiting for some indication of where she would throw. She kept diving, trained directly on him. What was she doing? She wasn’t intending to fly straight into him, there was no way, that would be a clear foul. But she was getting closer and closer. He gritted his teeth, watching her hands. Closer…too close!

She slipped past him with barely a whisker to spare. He felt her robes brush his cheek as she dove right in front of him, flicking the quaffle over his head.

He flailed backwards, hands reaching behind him, but he was too slow. The quaffle slipped past his fingers and straight into the hoop.

“AND THE FIRST GOAL OF THE MATCH IS SCORED BY KAGAMI TSURUGI FROM SLYTHERIN!”

***

Kagami pulled out of her dive to thunderous applause. Fighting the exhilarated smile tugging at her lips, she looped back up and glanced over at Adrien. He looked shell-shocked. She allowed the smile out now, turning into a small, smug thing. He shook himself out of his stupor and narrowed his eyes playfully at her.

And then her team was there, her fellow chasers cheering as they flew loops around her. The beaters, Laforet and Anand, hung back but looked equally impressed and pleased.

And then the quaffle was back in play, and it was back to business. Hufflepuff had it again, keeping it moving quickly between their chasers. Their strategy was almost the opposite of the Slytherin strategy it seemed.

Kagami sped up, waiting for the right moment. Spotting her opportunity, she dove in front of Omar just as she received the pass. The Hufflepuff chaser didn’t fumble, but she was distracted enough to let Martinez do what Martinez did best.

“And Remi Martinez steals the quaffle again! Slytherin in possession, heading back down the pitch!”

And then Martinez was passing to her and Kagami had the quaffle in her hands once again.

She headed straight back down towards the goals, where Adrien was waiting. Montbleu tried to intercept, only to be stopped by Roussel. On Kagami’s other side, Martinez was keeping Jung at bay, just like they’d planned.

Of course, that did leave Omar. But Kagami had the lead, and there was no way Omar would be catching up. One of the Hufflepuff beaters (Bauer, she suspected) sent a bludger head-on at her and she rolled smoothly out of the way. There was a loud thud from behind as it collided with Omar instead.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Kagami saw another streak of black. She jerked hard to the side but knew that she would be too slow.

Crack! A beater’s bat collided with the bludger just in time, setting Kagami’s ear ringing from the impact. She looked up to see Laforet hanging from her broom by her knees, grinning widely. Kagami nodded in thanks and Laforet flicked a brief salute before flipping back onto her broom and chasing after the bludger.

“A crazy cool defense by Claire Laforet! And Tsurugi’s off again, she’s getting close to the goals now!”

Kagami leaned forward, putting on as much speed as she could. She would have to be fast to get past Adrien again.

Wham!

She was knocked sideways as another bludger collided with her shoulder, jarring her arm and making her drop the quaffle.

Kagami didn’t curse, had been taught in no uncertain terms that foul language was unacceptable, but she came very close as Hufflepuff once again took the quaffle.

***

Marinette watched with bated breath as Kagami took off after the Hufflepuff chasers.

“Ouch, that looked like it hurt,” Alya said from beside her.

“Lemaire’s really good with the bludgers,” Kim said excitedly from Alya’s other side. “She got me right in the chest last year!”

Marinette nodded distractedly as she watched Kagami chase the quaffle back down the pitch. Unfortunately she wasn’t fast enough, and Hufflepuff managed to score their first points of the match.

“AND THE SCORE IS TEN ALL! NICE SHOT FROM DELPHINE OMAR!”

The match continued at its breakneck pace. Hufflepuff scored, and then Slytherin scored twice, then Hufflepuff tied the score back up again. Rois almost caught the snitch once, but was foiled by the Hufflepuff beaters.

The Slytherin chasers had the quaffle most often, Marinette noticed, but Adrien was a very good keeper. He’d saved six goal attempts at this point, and Marinette had all but screamed herself hoarse each time.

Marinette noticed that the shots that he’d had the most trouble with were Kagami’s. She’d scored all three of Slytherin’s goals so far.

Surprisingly, she found herself watching Kagami just as much as Adrien as the match progressed. She’d never payed too much attention before (except to glare at her suspiciously when she’d thought the girl was interested in Adrien) but Kagami was incredible in the air. She dodged players and bludgers with ease, and when running interference she was tenacious and fierce. Marinette felt her breath catch as Kagami forced Jung to swerve around the stands, almost colliding with them herself.

They were back down towards the Hufflepuff goals now. Roussel had the quaffle, lining up for a shot on the centre hoop, and one of the Slytherin beaters sent a bludger at Adrien, forcing him to swerve away. Roussel took his chance, shooting low and fast.

Marinette’s heart shot into her throat as Adrien _dropped from his broom_. The crowd gasped as he dangled by his hands, kicking out at the quaffle. His foot made contact. The ball sailed away from the goal, and the Hufflepuff stands exploded into cheers. Marinette waved her banner and yelled, while simultaneously keeping an anxious eye on Adrien’s grip.

Then the cheers turned to groans as Remi Martinez snatched the quaffle out of the air and threw it into the leftmost goal.

“NICE TEAMWORK BY SLYTHERIN! Adrien makes an epic save, but Martinez is ready to get the rebound and Slytherin pull ahead again, forty to thirty!”

“Ooh, too bad,” Alya said, shaking her head sympathetically.

“Yeah, man,” Kim agreed. “That save was too cool, but he couldn’t recover fast enough.”

As they watched, one of the Hufflepuff beaters had to fly over to help Adrien back onto his broom. He looked dejected, and Marinette felt sad for him. His epic save had succeeded! If only Slytherin hadn’t caught the rebound.

Play resumed, and Hufflepuff seemed determined to make up for the last goal. They passed the quaffle back and forth so quickly that Nino was having a hard time keeping up. Between that and the beaters sending bludgers in every five seconds, they managed to keep the Slytherin chasers away all the way down the pitch. Kagami finally managed to steal the ball mid-pass, but a bludger and a well-timed swoop by Omar put it back in Hufflepuff hands again. They scored shortly after, evening the score once again.

Not to be kept down, Slytherin had the quaffle back near the Hufflepuff goalposts in record time. It was in Kagami’s hands again, never slipping as she dodged and weaved at breakneck speed. Roussel and Martinez managed to keep two of the Hufflepuff chasers away, but Caliste Montbleu slipped through and was managing to keep on Kagami’s tail. As they neared the goalposts (and Adrien), Kagami went into a steep dive.

Marinette watched, holding her breath, as Kagami hurtled towards the ground, Montbleu on her tail. The ground was only metres away, and still they didn’t pull up. Just when Marinette was sure they would both crash, Montbleu pulled back, stopping dead in her tracks.

And Kagami, at the _last possible second_ , pulled out of the dive and kept moving. The entire crowd erupted with a roar as she skimmed along the grass. And then she was rising again, shooting straight up towards the goalposts, towards Adrien. He looked determined, all focused eyes and windswept hair (and the part of Marinette that wasn’t watching with bated breath swooned at the sight).

They were barely two metres away from each other, Kagami poised to throw, when Marinette saw her lips turn up in a smirk. Marinette’s stomach twisted (in anticipation of course, what else could it be) and she watched as the quaffle slipped out of Kagami’s fingers and down into the waiting hands of Abelard Roussel.

“ROUSSEL SCORES! SLYTHERIN ARE BACK IN THE LEAD, FIFTY TO FORTY!”

Kagami’s smirk widened into a full-blown grin, and when she beheld Adrien’s dumbstruck expression she did something that Marinette had never seen before; she laughed.

She looked more open and unguarded than Marinette had ever seen her, and Marinette was so distracted marvelling at it that she didn’t even notice the match ending.

Nino’s elated shout brought her back to reality. “FERNANDES HAS THE SNITCH! HUFFLEPUFF WIN ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY TO FIFTY!”

Marinette shot to her feet, cheering with the rest of the Hufflepuff supporters as the team rushed towards Fernandes and did their best to hug him without falling off their brooms.

“Come on!” Alya tugged at her arm and they joined the wave of supporters pouring onto the field.

The Hufflepuff team touched down seconds before the wave hit, transforming the centre of the pitch into a sea of cheers as the players were swamped with hugs and backslaps. Marinette could just make out Adrien through the crowd, laughing joyously as Lemaire, the team captain, tousled his hair.

The swoopy things her stomach was doing at the sight of his smile settled somewhat as she noticed the Slytherin team alighting behind them. Catching sight of Kagami, who dismounted her broom with her shoulders tense and her head high, Marinette pushed through the crowd and ran over to her.

“Hey, Kagami!”

Kagami paused and glanced back over her shoulder. “Marinette?”

“Hey, I just wanted to say you played really well today!”

She didn’t snort (because Kagami didn’t _snort_ ), but it was a near thing. “Does it matter? We lost.”

“Of course it matters! You were incredible! The match was amazing to watch. Maybe you didn’t win, but you played a fantastic game with your team, isn’t that worth something?”

Kagami smiled slightly. “Maybe you’re right. Thank you.”

“Hey!” Marinette glanced behind her and froze (breathe, Marinette, _breathe_ ) as Adrien jogged up to them, bright-eyed, messy-haired and grinning. “Kagami, good game!”

“Thank you, Adrien. You played very well.”

“Back at you! You beat me again. I’ll get you back next time, I promise,” he laughed (and gosh, wasn’t his laugh just sunshine?).

Then Marinette registered what he’d actually said. “She beat you? But you- They- I mean…”

He chuckled. “Our team won the match, sure, but _she_ beat _me_. She got more goals past me than I saved.”

Kagami frowned. “I did not. Of my own attempts on goal, three were successful and three were stopped. It is a tie.”

“I count that last one in your favour. You might not have scored the actual goal, but your play is the reason it got in.”

“It was a really great play,” Marinette agreed enthusiastically. “You looked like you were going to repeat your move from earlier – except I guess going up instead of down – but instead you mimicked _his_ move from earlier and it was really cool! Plus, the dive was insane! I was scared you were going to hurt yourself!”

Kagami blinked in surprise. “You were worried about me?”

“Well, yeah. It looked really scary.”

She smiled (and was that a touch of pink in her cheeks? Eh, it was probably just from the wind). “I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. I am a very good quidditch player.”

Adrien laughed. “You can say that again.”

“Hey, Adrien!” Jung called from the celebrating crowd. “Can’t get this party moving without you!”

“Coming!” He waved goodbye to Marinette and Kagami as he jogged back. “I’ll see you guys around.”

“I should go as well,” Kagami said. “My team will be debriefing in the changing rooms.”

“Oh, okay! See you in potions on Monday.”

“See you then,” She smiled.

Marinette watched her go for a moment, marveling at how wrong her old opinion of Kagami had been. Then she turned back to the crowd, which had started moving back towards the castle, and jogged back to where Alya was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome


End file.
